Frank Lawrence
*Padre |date of death = 2016 |home = * Silver City, Heaven * Los Angeles |family = Unnamed daughter |occupation = *Musician *Priest |affiliation = *the Church – God *Connor *Connor's parents *Lucifer |portrayed by = Colman Domingo |seasons = One |episode = }} }} Frank Lawrence was a priest that was working in a church in Los Angels, United States. During his final moments, he became one of the few humans to realize Lucifer's true, angelic identity. History Before becoming a priest, Frank was a musician. Playing the piano, he traveled across the country. Frank resigned after his daughter died in a car accident. Later, he discovered his faith and became a priest, which, according to him, gave him peace. After the death of Connor's parents, Frank took the responsibility of taking care of him, which, to Connor, seemed overprotective. In order to save Connor from drug dealing, he demanded help from Lucifer, who refused at first. Lucifer wanted to prove that the priest was to be blamed for the death of the Youth Center's director, Dr. Arietta. After spending time with him, Lucifer grew to sympathize Frank, despite not admitting it. After receiving a call from Connor, Frank left, thinking that Connor is in danger, when he was actually trying to get him walk into a trap. Soon after, Lucifer and Chloe arrive at the church. When Connor proves unable to kill Frank, Doyle, the Spider and the man behind the drug dealing, attempts to kill Connor, but is stopped by Frank, who jumps in front of him. Doyle accidentally shoots Frank, who collapses. Displaying an emotional gentleness, Lucifer tries to prevent Frank from dying. Just before his last breath, Frank tells Lucifer that "your father has a plan". It was then that Lucifer realized that Frank has figured out his true identity. Intensely angered and saddened by Frank's death, Lucifer violently rushes towards Doyle and lifted him against a wall by the neck in an attempt to asphyxiate him, all the while threatening to "pull the legs off the Spider". However, Chloe is able to prevent that by telling Lucifer that "Father Frank wouldn't want this". Saddened by Frank's death, Lucifer revolts against God, stating that whether one is benevolent or malevolent, he still can't please Him. Frank believed that no one is beyond salvation, not even Lucifer. Knowing his true identity, he asked him whether Lucifer knew if God's plan of him was over, to which Lucifer couldn't answer. Frank is one of the few humans to have successfully figured out Lucifer's true identity. He is also the second one to emotionally affect Lucifer, the first being Chloe. Frank might have pushed Lucifer towards redemption. It is unknown if Frank knew that Lucifer was the namesake angel the whole time, or simply just figured it out before dying. Family |MOM=Unknown}} }} Notes: *Solid lines denote parent-child blood relationships and brother-brother relationships *Dashed lines denote marriage relationships that result in offspring * denotes the deceased Appearances Trivia * Frank befriended Lucifer over their shared love of playing piano. * Lucifer called him "padre" a few times, which is Italian for father. ** Lucifer called him "Padre Pederast" which might be a reference to the . fr:Frank Lawrence de:Frank Lawrence ru:Фрэнк Лоуренс Category:Season 1 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Humans that know Lucifer is the devil